marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** CEO Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Parker residence ****** Brand Pavilion ***** ****** Items: * Daily Bugle newspaper * * s * Statue of Cyclops, Wolverine & Storm * Statue of Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Beast, Bishop, Rogue, Gambit, and Archangel are in a training session in the Danger Room. When a number of missiles headed toward Bishop, he stands his ground as he absorbs the energy from the explosion. However, the others are still vulnerable to the shrapnel until it is destroyed by Archangel and Gambit. After the training session, Beast and Archangel stay behind to clean up the Danger Room. The Beast remarks about how much things have changed since they first joined the X-Men. He also recalls how they were both relatively human when they first joined the team. Later in his room, the Beast goes through his photo albums, thinking about the time he left the X-Men to work for the Brand Corporation, which was the first time he transformed into his hairy form. What prompted this trip down memory lane is an article in the Daily Bugle announcing that the Brand Corporation is hosting a seminar on Mutants. Going outside, Hank worries that this is based on his old research and is concerned about how this could be used if Brand has gone bad again. Rogue has also read this article and tries to join Hank, but the Beast tells her that he needs to handle this by himself. She doesn't understand his position, so he has Rogue touch him with her bare hand. This activates her mutant power, which causes her to absorb Beast's powers and memories. Finally understanding how the Beast feels, Rogue allows him to go. He then tells her that if he needs help, he'll call on the X-Men. Afer Beast is gone, Rogue notices that Gambit was listening in on the conversation. When Remy asks her what happened, she says that Beast wants to be alone, and so does she. The following morning, in Manhattan, Mary Jane wakes up her husband Peter Parker. She tells him not to be late for the Brand seminar, as he promised his professor at Empire State University that he would attend and take notes. As Spider-Man swings through the city, he is spotted by his foe, the Hobgoblin. He is upset that the wall-crawler would appear now. His mind begins to think back to his career, first as a soldier of fortune, then his early costumed career as the Jack O'Lantern. This led to his many clashes with Spider-Man, and his becoming the new Hobgoblin. Just then, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, alerting him of the Hobgoblin's presence. When the wall-crawler tries to go after him, the Hobgoblin tells Spider-Man to leave him alone as he has no quarrel with the hero this time. In order to get away from the web-head, the Hobgoblin tosses one of his trick ghosts into Spider-Man's face. As he struggles to get the sticky substance off his face, the Hobgoblin manages to escape. As the Hobgoblin gets away, he also narrowly avoids being spotted by the Beast. The hairy mutant, however, is focused on other things. Leaping into a nearby alley, he disguises himself with a hat and a trenchcoat so he can attend the Brand conference. Soon, Peter Parker arrives at the Brand Pavillion for the conference as well. He spots the Hank McCoy in the crowd and considers talking to him until he remembers that the Beast wouldn't know him as Peter Parker. Still, he wonders what the Beast thinks about this entire presentation. Walking through the pavilion, McCoy is horrified to see that Brand is sensationalizing the issue of mutants with garish displays that feature statues of the X-Men. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is impressed with some of Brand's research work, including research that could have the genes of animals transplanted into people to give them the traits of those animals. This reminds Peter of the irradiated spider that bit him and gave him his spider-powers. With a lecture about to begin, Peter considers sitting next to McCoy in order to try and start up a conversation. The lecture is conducted by Herbert Landon, who tells the audience that the Brand Corporation has cracked the genetic code that causes mutation, effectively allowing them to create their own mutants. This angers the Beast, as he sees this as a form of slavery. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense begins going off, warning him of danger. Suddenly, the Hobgoblin tries to strike Landon with one of his pumpkin bombs. Confronting Herbert, the Hobgoblin threatens to reveal his relationship with Landon. Hearing this, the Beast doffs his disguise and attacks the Hobgoblin. He demands that the mercenary explain what Brand is really up to. The villain refuses to talk and almost traps the Beast in an electrified net, but the mutant is pulled to safety by Spider-Man. In order to escape the two heroes, the Hobgoblin lobs one of his pumpkin bombs into the crowd. As Spider-Man saves one of the attendees from the blast. When the villain blows a hole in the ceiling to escape, leaving the wall-crawler and Beast to protect the other attendees from the collapsing ceiling. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}